Starmory: Moonblade
by Blueshade Seraphim
Summary: An idea that I have, where the legendary pokemon of Pokemon Moon, or Sword... may be much closer than you think.


**(Hello, everyone! Welcome to the second installment of my Starmory series. For those unfamiliar, this is where I go over some ideas of mine for stories that for one reason or another, I haven't been able to realize yet. And because I'm a good sport, these ideas are up for grabs if you think you'd wanna use them. Just be sure to notify me first. Alrighty then, let's see what we've got here.)**

This particular idea is one that I've had for some time now. And it's one that I'm personally very intrigued by. It started off as a Sun and Moon story, but it could easily work for Sword and Shield as well, if that's what you prefer. So perhaps it'd be best for me to explain both variants.

**Lunala: Moonlight Sonata:**

Both these scenarios are incredibly similar, considering they share the same basic idea that makes them unique, but it's probably worth trying to distinguish one from the other. In the Sun and Moon version, the story begins with Lillie's escape from Aether Paradise. But with one notable difference: Moon/Selene (whatever you wanna call her) is there as well. See, Moon is an amnesiac. And a mute one, at that. Only capable of communicating thanks to an implant in her neck that allows her to speak similar to Mewtwo. Without moving her mouth, and through the minds of others. But this is by no means a necessary detail. Why is Moon at Aether Paradise so early in the story, you ask? Well, it happens that she was found unconscious with Nebby when he entered the world. And we all know being linked to Cosmog when Lusamine is around can be a very dangerous thing.

Moon has no family. None that she can remember, atleast. And so Lusamine offers to let her live in Aether Paradise. It's a win-win for her, considering it helps maintain the Aether Foundation's good public image, and helps her unlock the mysteries of Cosmog. Once lured away from the public eye, Moon found herself as a tool for Lusamine's research. Getting off much easier than Nebby, as she wasn't really mistreated in any way, but she also wasn't allowed to leave, as she may hold the secret to Cosmog's powers. From her stay there, Moon and Lillie developed a close friendship. And when Lillie told her her plan to bail Nebby out, Moon agreed. So they escape, just like in the intro cutscene. Lillie gets taken in by the professor, and Moon gets adopted by what would go on to be her mom. And from there, the story mostly plays out the same as the game...

HOWEVER...!

Over the course of the game, Moon would suffer from dizzy spells. Usually taking place if she's been battling too late into the night. But they hit their hardest when she's exposed to Ultra Beasts, as well as when she's at two particular locations: Ultra Space, and the Altar of the Moone. Think you're starting to catch on to the big twist here? When going to Aether Paradise, Moon disguises herself as a boy by cosplaying as Sun, to avoid arousing suspicion from Lusamine. But the big reveal is when Nebby transforms into Solgaleo. During the transformation, Moon goes through a transformation of her own. Her body glistening with the shine of the night sky, wings growing out of her back, and a white outline of her skeleton visible on her skin. Moon IS Lunala. Having regained her memories, Moon is able to speak on her own, and explain what happened. Lunala and Nebby used to be the ones maintaining order in Ultra Space. However, one day a swarm of Symbionts ambushed them in an attempt to use their power to escape. Though Lunala was vastly more powerful than them, she ended up sustaining a lethal dosage of poison.

Seeing its mother being attacked made Nebby upset enough to create a wormhole to the real world. Even in her weakened state, Lunala still endeavored to stop the Ultra Beasts. So she and Nebby fled from Ultra Space, and closed the wormhole from the other side. The Symbionts didn't get out, but the whole ordeal took its toll on Lunala, forcing her to revert to a weaker human form to blend in with the humans, and lulling her into unconsciousness. Her memory fading away as a consequence of the poison. Having passed out from his wormhole powers himself, Nebby wasn't able to recognize his mother in her new form. And from there, everything plays out the same. Lunala, choosing to live out her life as Moon, becomes the champion of Alola, and has her tearful goodbye with Lillie.

**Zacian: Sworn Sword:**

This is mostly just a retread of the previous idea, but bear with me, here. Long ago, in the day of the Galar royal family, Zacian and Zamazenta had successfully fended off the behemoth that is Eterneas. But the monstrous monstrosity had one last trick up its sleeve before getting cast away back to its home dimension: with the last of its strength, it blasted Zacian into nothing! Though The Darkest Day had been averted, Zamazenta was devestated that his sister had seemingly been killed. He was supposed to protect her, just like they protected the humans. But he was too late to do so when he needed to most. All he had left to remember her by was her sword. From there, the royal family agrees to let Zamazenta live in peace out in the Slumbering Weald.

But what no one knew was that Eterneas's attack didn't kill Zacian. It distorted her. Corrupted her, just like Eterneas's mere presence distorts reality around it. It reduced her to a sort of ghost that fazes in and out of time, her existence failing to remain planted to the physical plain. A fate that is arguably worse than death. But after centuries had passed, Eterneas's devestating power had finally worn off. But they had left a lasting effect on poor Zacian. Her memory had been shuffled and scrambled, until it was impossible to remember even her name. And with her power completely drained, she was unable to maintain her true form. Having to get by as a human. Left in a coma at the entrance of the Slumbering Weald, all seemed lost. That is, until a certain Galar Champion happened to stumble across her. Entrusting her to a woman in his hometown, this amnesiac Zacian would go on to form a strong friendship with Hop. Forgetting her old life, and going by the new name: Gloria.

Gloria grew up as an easily frightened pacifist, who came to admire the charisma and courage found in televised Pokémon battles. Eventually developing a dream to become one too. And you can likely guess how the rest of the story goes. Most of it is the same as the game, Gloria gets flashes of her past life while uncovering the mysteries of Galar with Sonia, her confidence and chivalrous demeanor that used to define her personality slowly piecing itself back together. And when Rose triggers the Darkest Day again, that final fight with Eterneas is the trigger that returns her memories, and her original form. Her and Zamazenta team up with Hop and Leon to finish off Eterneas once and for all. And after all is said and done, Gloria finally confronts her long lost brother and informs him of her dreams to be a Pokémon master. Zamazenta chooses to respect her decision, and even lets himself get caught as her new signature Pokémon. Then happily ever after, and all that jazz.

(But what about Sordward and Shielbert?)

I said happily after!

**Why didn't you make this story?:**

Well, that's for a simple yet understandable reason: I'm no move expert. If I wanted to write a Pokémon battle, I'd need to know the kind of moves certain Pokémon can learn, what types are strong against what, all that stuff. I mean, if I'm not accurate in my portrayal, it kinda ruins the immersion, does it not? And I just don't have the time to slave away looking at every bit of information for whatever Pokémon I might wanna use. It's just not my cup of tea. But hey, you have to admit that having the player be the legendary Pokémon all along would be a pretty cool twist to see happen. Even if it's just in a fanfic. So by all means, I hope this has helped inspire you to some degree. Happy writing, all!


End file.
